Becoming who you were
by PigeonJay Potter
Summary: Harry lives with another Identity, Ron is a werewolf, Hermione is a murderer, Ginny lost her mind. Lily lived so everything changed. Completely mental and definatly not meant to follow canon! R&R, Rated T for Language.
1. Waiting for LP

**This is one of those completely mental Harry Potter stories that would **_**never**_** happen and don't really make much sense but I love to read them and it was my friend who introduced me to them so I'm sorry Laura and Beth but I dedicate this story to Katie.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

_**Dedication: For Katie…**_

Chapter . 1 

Waiting for LP.

Lily saved Harry's live with love, everyone knows that, but James did the same for her and so they had no choice but to move on without a man in the family. Lily took a job at Hogwarts and tried to get on as normal , but her son had a Lightning-bolt scar that was a constant reminder of what she had lost.

Harry had been Constantly in Danger growing up at Hogwarts in the time of Lord Voldermort's return to power and Lily had had to watch as her son fought a troll, defeated Voldermort again , found a long talked about part of the school that just so happened to be the heir of Slytherin's play house, compete in the tri-wizard tournament and be basically tortured by one of the staff members. Finally, at the end of Harry's seventh year the Death Eaters had took over and Harry had been forced to go into hiding with a new life. Lily had no clue were her son was now but tried to comfort her self with the simple fact that her owl would be able to find him once she needed it to , She was just waiting for the right moment.

oOo

Harry stared at himself in the mirror. It was these times in the morning that he lived for , that he looked forward to most and the only time he felt like himself. Within minutes he would have to turn from Harry James Potter to Neil Robert Davidson the geeky Maths Professor with Curly Ginger hair , buck teeth and dopy looking yellow eyes with a terrible tan.

When he looked at the real him he couldn't help remember the good days, when he was with friends at Hogwarts, a school for Wizards. It had seemed like hell when he was there but he hadn't seen anybody in over a year, not even his mother, not Ron, not Hermione , not Ginny , not Remus or Tonks or his Godson , not anybody. He just had the facts he needed;

Mum is safe at Hogwarts.

Hermione is on the streets , living by her instincts not because she's broke but because that's what she has to do to survive.

Ginny was in some Muggle mental asylum.

Ron was turned werewolf but is doing just fine.

Remus , Tonks and Teddy are as a happy as a family of there kind can be under Death Eater control.

Luna is hiding.

Neville is Dead.

Ever since the night in Liverpool that had been the case but everything could have changed and he wouldn't of known ,he hadn't had any contact with Magic for around 12 months , he kept everything that made who he used to be locked in a trunk in the cupboard under the stairs. Even now as he coated him self in dark make up to cover up his scar and make him self Neil, he used the Muggle way. He took of his glasses and replaced them with yellow contacts , He put on his wig and the transformation was complete ,staring back at him was Professor Davidson ready to teach Students Maths at Warwick university.

Lessons droned on as usual in the dull grey class rooms that were missing the welcoming feeling in every brick that Hogwarts had. Neil was standing behind his desk but in front of the black board gesturing to one of the more complicated looking diagrams of a triangle.

"Pythagoras's Theorem basically states that the sum of the squares of the two shorter sides equal the square of the longest side-…" Harry Lectured in his Scottish accent, he hadn't mean to be Scottish when he had first came to teach but he was so nervous about letting his cover slip he had started speaking in Scottish and he had remained that way ever since. He stopped mid-sentence and looked up to the back if the auditorium were an out of breath looking secretary was leaning against the wall as if she had just seen a ghost.

"May I help Sandra?" He asked politely.

"It's for you Neil…well, It's what the letter says- but there's - there's an owl." She managed to get out trying not sound as if she was crazy. "I swear it Neil, as odd as it is , the bird refuses to leave."

"Right…Thank you , can you look after the class while I try and sort it out." It wasn't a question ,he was going either way because this could mean only one thing.

"But I-" Sandra protested in her cockney accent but Harry was already running past her towards the main desk and sure enough sitting upon the secretary's computer was a great tawny owl that was furiously squawking at one of the other sectaries that had tried to remove it. The owl looked at Harry and seemed to jump a little as it flew to him and landed on his shoulder .Harry , abounding all precedence of him thinking this was odd, tore the letter from the birds pouch and flipped it open.

_Dear Harry,_

_I thought I better put your fake name on the front encase Lenny had to go to your work . _

_They've appointed Sev headmaster , we're safe , we're solid. The orders safe to reform at Grimmauld place come as quickly as you can. We're fighting back again._

_Love,_

_L.P._

Harry couldn't help it , he smiled , he laughed , he even yelled.

"Yes!" He ran out the doors to the school with out leaving an explanation to the sectary or even his notice . He didn't stop running till he got home , unlocked the cupboard , grabbed his stuff and apperated back to the place he had called home.

oOo

Screaming echoed down the corridors of Liverpool's Mental asylum , the words were undistinguishable but the screaming was evident. A nurse walked out of the room the noise was coming from and leaned against the wall with a sigh.

"What's she doing now?" Said another nurse who was walking towards her.

"She's just… apologizing." She said simply.

"apologizing? What for?" said the second nurse.

"Oh I don't know Debby, she's just apologizing to people."

Debby furrowed her brow and asked "Who?"

"You wont know them , I'm pretty sure at least one of them is made up… Hermione? Ernie? Colin? _Nearly Headless Nick?" _She said with a laugh and Debby joined in.

"Nearly Headless Nick? Well there's one I haven't heard before. But hasn't she mentioned that Hermione before?"

"Probably… but , well, she doesn't make sense anymore does she. God knows if she ever did. Shame though isn't it? Just turned 18 and has lost her life to craziness." the two nurses shook there head in disgust and carried on gossiping down the corridor. Inside the room a red-headed youth sat in the corner of a cushioned room cradling her self the best you could in a straight-jacket with her eyes screwed shut and muttering things no one would understand unless you've been with her at Hogwarts,

"No! Harry Run! I'm sorry! I'm sorry ! No! No! No!" Ginny started to sweat and she was loosing her consciousness as she started repeating over and over again,

"Her body will lie in the chamber forever , her body will lie in the chamber forever."

Sometimes , in her saner moments, Ginny can manage to think about the war the death eaters think is won , but it's not won ,the Order is just to weak at the moment ,it's just waiting for the right moment to strike again. Ginny had been found at the bank of the river Mersey muttering things about Death Eaters and a boy named Harry Potter that someone had to help, she hadn't known the consequences of that night , not until she had had a letter from Lily saying that Neville had died and Hermione was finally running, what had happened to Ron and what Harry had to do , what she had to do. Of course she hadn't been in her right mind when she read it and when it disappeared as a nurse came in she had gone into a fit of screaming.

Now Ginny sat , a year later with the tale of the Chamber of Secrets haunting her again , She needed the letter to arrive soon . She had the power to leave when ever she wanted but was just waiting for the right moment, and any longer stuck In the purl white cushioned room would surly kill her. Sleep was washing over her and her mutterings became distant even to her as she reached the state in which she had to live all of the bad things again in her dreams. And If the letter doesn't come soon, Ginny thought, I want to reach the sweet release of death were I can apologize in person for what I did to Neville.

_Tap, tap , tap._ Ginny had been on the edge of sleep and didn't register the noises at first but when she did her eyes flew open and she managed to get to her feet without using her hands . she looked at the thin window at the top of her cell that was the only section that wasn't underground and almost laughed as she saw Lenny's bemused expression staring at her. He was caring a letter that she didn't have to read it to know what it was , she turned on the spot and she was out of the asylum forever.

oOo

Hermione Granger was running on the roof of one of London's many blocks of flats , she had her bushy brown hair tied into a ponytail , she had a dark pink t-shirt and ripped jeans because it was easier to run In , easier to jump buildings in. The edge was getting closer and for a second she was flying untill she landed safely back on the roof of the next block of flats. She remembered when she had been at Hogwarts, when she had been the brightest witch of her age , and she still was , deep down. But right now she was being who she needed to be , she hated who she needed to it's what needs to be done before the war reignites. They call her the Magic Muggle now . Hermione has to kill, she hates doing it but with Death Eaters in charge there's no one to bring them to justice is to, and so the job of letting them know the war isn't over fell to her. It hadn't meant to of been her , it was meant to of have been Harry, that plan had gone to pot ever since Liverpool. One last jump and she reached the building she needed. She reached into her back pack and took out the cable cord that she tied to a bar that was at the top of the building and began to abseil down.

Four floors down she landed on the balcony of the apartment she needed she saw an open window and laughed at how stupid Death Eaters were. She climbed through and stopped to listen, She could hear a shower going so she made her way to the bathroom door careful not to creak any loose floor boards. She brandished her shinning steel knife and waited. The shower stopped and she heard her target getting out of the shower. Hermione's heart pounded as the door opened and a dripping Yaxley with a towel around his waist walked out the room as if Hermione was invisible . She dug the knife into his back in one quick, fluid motion and saw the Death Eater fall to the floor dead.

She picked the knife up from his back and wiped the gleaming red blood on her thigh, She hated her self in that moment , like she always did but told her self if roles were reversed this would be exactly what he would do to her. They call her the Magic Muggle for a reason , people know she's a witch because it can no longer be called coincidence to how many of her victims are death eaters but She always uses a Muggle weapon. There wasn't any special reason for it, she didn't want to remind her self of how she would be using the thing she had excelled in so she used Muggle items to remind herself of who she truly is.

Hermione sighed and was about to climb back through the window when a large tawny owl landed clumsily on the ledge.

"Lenny!" She yelled and ran as quickly as possible over to the window, the owl cooed happily at her stoke and she was just glad there was a living thing that didn't flinch at the touch of her anymore. She tore the letter from the owl's leg and read it over three times not properly tacking it in untill she started to read for a fourth,

_Dear Hermione,_

_I hope this letter doesn't bring to much attention to you at the wrong time but it's time. They've appointed Sev headmaster , we're safe . The orders safe to reform at Grimmauld place come as quickly as you can. We're fighting back again._

_Best wishes,_

_L.P._

Hermione smiled for what felt like the first time in years and apperated on the spot.

oOo

On a misty afternoon at Lands end Ron Weasley was sitting in his small cottage at the fire of his Kitchen-Living-Dinning room. He had scars on nearly every inch of skin , his shoulders were broad and he had a muscled chest .Nothing like what he had used to look like , tall and lanky, but being alone with no human contact except the shop attendant at the market and paying the milkman in the morning , Exercising had just passed the time. Ever since Liverpool he had had to hide from people because of what had happened to him that night. The full moons were unbearable , with the exception of the times Snape had had the chance to send him Wolfsbane potion but that in it's self was risky. Ron lived for the moment he saw that tawny owl coming to him through the horizon . But it had been a year and nothing had happened.

He worried for his sister who he had seen last trying to keep her sanity on the edge of the River Mersey, He had turned to run with Hermione , Luna and Neville thinking that Harry would make sure she was safe but next time he saw him they were surrounded by Death Eaters , it wasn't how the plan had meant to go but the only option they had had after was to go there separate ways untill the time was right. A week Later they had the news of Ginny's whereabouts and Ron was talking to Harry again, not that it made much difference because by that time they were opposite sides of the country.

Ron poured a glass of firewiskey with a lazy flick of his wand and the glass clunked down onto the mahogany table and as Ron took a sip his eyes glanced out the window in the direction he knew the owl would one day come from. It was an entirely pointless gesture in his opinion because it would take ages for the order to get a strong , if secret , position in society and sometimes on the days before or after a full moon when nothing seemed like it would ever go right again , Ron didn't believe it would ever get back the power with Dumbledore dead. But that afternoon his heart skipped a beat as he saw a black speck getting closer in the distance. He tried to pass it of as a common bird or a seagull looking for a tourist with chips to steal ,but as the dot got larger and it's features and direction became more evident Ron saw his best friends mother's owl flying towards him with a letter in it's beak.

He jumped from his chair as if he had just gotten an electric shock and leaned against the window as he watched with anticipation as the bird got closer , it wasn't untill it was meters away that he realised he needed an open window so, forgetting magic, he fumbled with the lock hurriedly and dived out of the way just in time for Lenny to crash and knock over the old mahogany table.

The owl looked dazed as he let the werewolf take the letter that he opened with fumbling fingers.

_Dear Ron,_

_They've appointed Sev headmaster , we're back in action . The orders safe to reform at Grimmauld place come as quickly as you can. We're fighting back again._

_Best Wishes, _

_L.P._

Ron didn't have to think twice as he apperated with a rare smile . The letter floated down to the dusty , tattered and old-fashioned rug and Lenny took a grateful sip from the puddle of crashed glass and splattered fire whiskey.

**Well that was Chapter . 1 , I know it was more of a foundation chapter than anything else but It wouldn't make any sense if I didn't have this. So what do you think? Confusing? Good? Any suspicions? What the hell happened in Liverpool? I don't update untill I get Review so please do!**


	2. 12 Grimmauld palce

**Oh my gosh I just realised how long it's been since I last updated… how long it's been since I last **_**wrote **_**anything , I mean seriously I forgot what my screensaver looked like so sorry about that but I will not leave this computer untill all my stories are up to date. Thanks for the Reviews on my last Chapter and I hope you like this one!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Chapter.2

12 Grimmauld place.

The door of 12 Grimmauld place stood completely untouched for over a year, unaware of the stream of visitors that were about to pass through it. The dead silence was broken with a deafening crack signalled the appearance of a red headed girl in a straight-Jacket on the front step of the grimy old building. Ginny lost her footing and toppled into the door and it swung open and she stared up at the kind face of Lily Potter.

"Mud bloods! Blood traitors! Fighters to the Dark lord! Back in my house again!" echoed down the hall as Lily helped Ginny up with a smile as she said,

"Oh, now you've done it." As they walked down the hall and reached a struggling Severus who was trying to shut the curtains and effectively silence Walburga Black.

"Betrayer of the dark lord! Unlike my Regulas who-" before she could go on Snape succeeded in closing the curtains and turned round wiping some sweat from his brow to smile at Lily who gave a small one back before turning to Ginny who was staring at him as if she was in the presence of the man who is personally trying to Kill her.

"Ginny, this is Sev remember? He's on our side." She said wearily as if talking to the seriously injured , something seemed to snap in Ginny's memory and she carried on walking forward. Lily sat her down by the fire in the kitchen and she began to become immersed by the flames. Lily lifted her wand to remove the Straight-Jacket but Ginny flinched and stared up at her with wide eyes.

"Do you trust me?" She asked sounding close to tears.

"Of course I do! You've never hurt anyone have you?" Lily asked as Severus walked in and sat with his feet on the table.

"Yes." Ginny answered bitterly staring back into the fire.

"Ridiculous" lily denied and Ginny was out of the straight Jacket with a flick of a wand. She felt strangely free not having her arms restrained to her chest but the way she chose to use them first was to clutch the arms of the chair as her eyes reflected flames.

"Sev! Feet of the table!" Lily said and Snape rolled his eyes but still smiled as he took his feet from the wood surface . Just then there was a knock at the door and Lily walks back down the corridor. She opens the door with a creak and Hermione turns to face her, they smile and Lily opens the door for her to come in.

"How have you been?" Lily asked hugging her.

"Surviving," Is all she gets as an answer" I'm just glad to be back were I belong."

"aren't we all?" Lily asks leading her down the hall.

"hello Professor Snape." Hermione said brightly and she gets a grunt as an answer as the Professor currently had his nose stuck in the _Daily Prophet. _Hermione walked to Ginny's side and bent down to her eye level before saying.

"Heya Ginny." But the red headed Girl just stared into the fire as if she wasn't there, In fact she seemed totally oblivious to anything going on around her. Hermione knelt there for a few more seconds untill she decided she wasn't going to get an answer and stood up to sit at the long table. It was a while untill there was another knock on the door but when it happened Lily was there in a matter of seconds.

"Dora! Remus! And look at how little Teddy's grown!" Lily exclaimed as she let the visitors in and the mother in her came out. "He was so small when I last saw him! Can I hold him?" She asked Tonks and she smiled and replied,

"Sure!" Remus handed over the one year old that he had been holding to his side. Lily let out a Awww as she held the child and smelt his hair.

"Owl!" Teddy exclaimed and both Remus and Tonks laughed fondly at there son.

"He learnt a new word and calls almost everything by it." Remus explained and Lily laughed. As Tonks made her way down the hall she knocked over the troll leg umbrella stand and the portrait flew open.

"Mudbloods! Traitors! Vermin!" Mrs Black screeched and Remus closed the curtains to silence her screaming.

"Sorry!" Tonks exclaimed putting the stand back in it's place.

"Don't worry, It just wouldn't be the Order without you breaking things!" Lily chuckled and she gave Tonks back her son. The four of them walked back through sat back at the table.

"Lupin." Severus said nodding to him as acknowledgment despite not lifting his eyes from the paper.

"Severus" Remus said back curtly.

"Hello Hermione!" Tonks said trying not to make things awkward.

"Hello! Is that Teddy He's gotten so big!" Hermione said beaming and Tonks beamed back.

"Can I hold him?" She asked and Remus and Tonks shared a worried look that was over within a second as they realised , Hermione may be a murderer , but she was a murderer who was on there side. But Hermione had saw it and she was depressed for the rest of the day despite being able to hold the little Lupin. There was another knock at the door and Lily got up to answer but Hermione didn't let her.

"No, I'll get this one you should sit down." Hermione said with a warm smile and Lily smiled back , sitting down.

Hermione opened the door and the breath seemed to leave her lungs as she stared into the eyes she had missed almost more than anyone else.

"Ron." She said with what sounded like a laugh but was similar to a cough at the same time. Ron looked down at her and they stood silent for a few seconds , taking in who they had become, It didn't seem possible that they had been the same people who had been inseparable during there years at Hogwarts.

"Hermione." Ron said finding his tongue and giving her a hug.

"How have you been?" He asked awkwardly.

"As good as you can be in the circumstances… You?" She replies and Ron gives a half-hearted smile as he lets himself in.

"Right back at ya."

"Oh…Sorry" Hermione said quietly as she followed him down the hallway trying not to rouse the load and menacing portrait of Sirius Blacks mother.

"no it's fine." They entered the kitchen and Hermione sat back at the table , Lily smiled up at him and he gave the usual half-hearted one back . Severus didn't seem to have noticed anyone else was there so Ron ignored him and rustled Teddy Lupin's hair.

"Heya Ted. Tonks , Remus." The two werewolf's shook hands and smiled at each other, since Ron had been bitten the two of them had gotten to know each other more as Ron went to him for help on getting used to the life style of a werewolf. Ron looked around the room and only then did he notice his sister sitting by the fire place.

"Ginny!" He yelled running to her side but the teenager showed little more acknowledgment of him as she had Hermione.

"I'm so glad you're ok! How have you been?" Ron asked excitedly not taking notice of Ginny's blank expressions but she slowly turned her gaze on to her brother and when there eyes locked Ginny went white and her eyes went wide.

"Ginny?" Ron asked his face dropping and his vioce shaking .

"N-N-No… I'm so sorry , Please. N-No." She stammered an despite shaking like a leave she managed to stand up and back away everyone at the table was at her attention and were slowly edging towards her.

"No…" She wined hitting the wall and sinking to the floor. "No , I can't -I don't wan to! You Can't make me." Nobody had a clue what she was talking about but approached with caution as she breathed in shaky deep breaths and put her hands on her head as her forehead panged painfully.

"There has to be another way! Not Neville , please not Neville!" Ginny yelled as she completely forgot about everyone else in the room , untill Ron bent down to try and comfort her , that's when she started kicking and punching at him so her brother stepped back reproachfully. But Ginny didn't stop kicking and screaming the six adults around her had no idea what to do encase they hurt her.

"Ginny… Ginny calm down." Came a soft vioce that know body had heard enter. A warm hand reached Ginny's shoulder somehow managing to avoid a hit. Ginny stopped lashing out at the touch and stared into the green eyes of Harry Potter and her breathing steadies but the tears don't stop rolling down her face. Harry sits next to her and puts his arm on her shoulder so Ginny rests her head on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry." Ginny whispers repeatedly.

"You don't need to be sorry , you haven't done anything." Harry says softly but Ginny just shakes her head rapidly.

" You don't understand!"

"What's she talking about?" Harry demands from the people standing around him.

"we haven't got a clue." Tonks answers starring at Ginny intently. The young adult eventually calms down and stops shaking and crying out but takes a horrible rigid form as she stares of into space like she'd reliving some terrible memory. After a while Harry leads her to the table and they all sit down.

"Right should we get started then?" Snape asked after several minutes of almost everyone at the table staring at Ginny with concern , evidently having a crazy woman in the order was going to be more trouble than it's worth … If they only knew how true that statement would present itself to be …

"But not everyone's here." Harry said slowly turning his attention to his ex-professor. "Sirius, Mad-eye, almost everyone actual-"he started but Snape cut him off.

"They cannot be here at the moment, some are merely late and we don't know how many people will be joining us anyway so we may as well start now." He explained and continued before Harry could question were Mad-eye and Sirius were. " Now I have been made Headmaster of Hogwarts we can move back into action , I believe Lily-" The order talked late into the night and didn't stop there , it was dawn by the time most members were able to get any shut eye and even after that more and more members of the Order of the Phoenix , old and new, streamed through the door of number 12 Grimmauld place.

**Tralala! That's the first time I've finished writing a chapter of FanFiction in at least a month although it feels like much longer! Read and review please because I don't update untill you do! **

**- A Meerkat is eating my arm I need review to bandage up the wound else I will loose the ability to type! In the name of Merlin's most yellow sandals pants have mercy!-**


	3. Secrecy to the point of annoyance

**Hello again! well this is chapter 3 best get reading! Oh and you should review if you know why every time I went to write 'the order' I almost**

**wrote 'the circle'. and If you don't know why… well review anyway!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Chapter. 3

Secrecy to the point of annoyance.

Weeks went by and more and more Order members arrived filling 12 Grimmauld place to the burst. Most stayed there, waiting for the rest of the order to arrive and awaiting the first full-order meeting in over a year so they could follow any instructions they might get . Others arrived by day and returned to near by hotels by night. On the other hand it was good to see everyone after the year the order had been resting.

However some order members still had not set foot in the old headquarters, most of whom had been Aurors before the ministry had fallen. Sirius , mad-eye and Kingsly were no where to be seen although some of the original members did seem to care about this little detail , in fact they seemed to know everything about it. Much to the annoyance if some of the younger members.

"But we're not children anymore!" Harry had tried reasoning with his mother one day. "we're part of the order now, we deserve to know!"

"I'll have you know there are people older than me who don't know about this." Lily said as she moved around the kitchen making cups of tea. Harry stopped to survey his mother for a second , her red hair was now streaked with a few grey and she had started to get crows feet and laughter lines , and Harry couldn't help but notice how tired her eyes looked compared to the last time he had saw her but even so , he was a grown man now and deserved to know the truth . not like when he was little and had been kept in the dark about were Sirius went with his work.

"Like who!" He demanded.

"Minerva." Lily said as simply as if she had just noted the weather.

"McGonagall!" Harry exclaimed in disbelieve. ever since Dumbledore had ordered Snape to kill him McGonagall had been the only person who came close to Harry thinking they knew everything.

"Uh-huh." She replied cheerfully , trying to annoy Harry out of the Questions.

"But this is Sirius, My _Godfather , _Snape knows and he doesn't even like him!" Lily stopped and looked at her son for a second , thinking of the father he'll never know. but just like that she had to stop again because it was to painful and she hated to imagine what Harry was going through now so she said,

"Look sweetie, there are some things I just can't tell you , but-" Harry could have sworn his heart stopped beating in that moment but that second a tall figure with greasy black hair that lined his pallid face walked in .

"Not telling Harry any classified information are we?" Snape asked taking a seat at the long table.

"_Drat! _- Severus Snape , walking in at the worst possible moment since 1960." Harry said walking to the door as Snape put his feet on the table.

"What was that Potter?"

"Nothing Snapeypoo!" Harry said ruffling his ex-teacher's hair and talking to him in the tone one might use in the presence of a toddler. The potions teacher went red at that and Harry mocked.

"You're not my teacher anymore."

AS Harry walked through the door Severus made a noise close to a growl and Harry called back,

"You love me really!"

xxx

Harry went back to the black family library after that were Ron , Hermione, Fred , George and a very absent minded Ginny were waiting for him.

"Any Luck?" Hermione asked straitening up.

"Nu-uh, mum was this close to telling me, " he indicated with his fingers "and then Snape walked in."

"Slimy old git" Ron said rocking back on his chair.

"Hey! he's not _that _bad!" Harry exclaimed sitting down with him and Hermione at the table.

"How come we don't get to know any way?" Fred asked as he roamed the shelf's with his twin brother.

"Mum says not many people do know…. McGonagall doesn't even know!" Harry said.

"Oh Harry, when are you going to learn that sometimes people lie." George teased.

"So you're sating McGonagall does know then?" Hermione asked.

"Heck if I know, Probably , Probably a lot of people do. "George contemplated.

An awkward silence settled around them then , no one knew quite what to say to each other these days. Ginny was starring out the window and body was slightly frigid and her eyes glazed over.

"Has anyone heard from Luna?" she sounded completely sane n that moment that if you hadn't know the full meaning of those words then you would of thought she had been cured.

The Weasley's tensed up and Ron put the front two legs of his chair down. Harry looked around trying not to look anyone in the eye and Hermione coughed uncomfortably.

"Er- Gin, Luna's hiding remember? No body's seen her since Liverpool." Hermione said softly, If it was possible Ginny tensed even more at the mention of Liverpool and she seemed to be in pain but didn't say anything and at that moment the unmistakable sound of the front door opening reached their ears but then something that wasn't common in the headquarters happened. four pairs of feet could be heard pounding down the stairs and Tonks squealed

"You're back!"

All of the adult in that room stood up excitedly , looking from one another with stupid grins.

"Sirius?" Harry asked.

"Mad-eye?" Ron offered.

But then a deep , cool vioce drifted through the rafters and they all said in unison excitedly,

"Kingsly!"

and with that they bounded down the stairs.

**Well that was it I hope you liked it because I know I did. please review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Kinsley's story and Ginny's recollection

**Hello again , I've really been lagging at updating all my stories lately but I'll try and get to a computer more … probably. But the point is I'm here now and writing a new chapter! I'm getting excited now because I made a few decisions whilst I was away from Keyboards and It's gonna be mental dudes! I really can't pull that of but it really will be a crazy story. Oh and this should be a long chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Kinsley's story and Ginny's recollections.

The six of them pounded down the stairs and crashed into each other into a heap as they came to the feet of the five adults. Lily was coming out of a hug from the tall black man who had been missing from there ranks for more than a month. He was tall as ever but his eyes were tired and his deep plumb robes were torn and the gold lining faded , and he was covered in mud and a deep red substance they all hoped wasn't blood. The six younger ones scrambled to there feet panting and then took in Kingsley's appearance and stopped feeling ashamed to be out of breath when he's clearly had a troubling time.

"We split up in New Mexico, I haven't heard from Mad-eye since Hong Kong and Sirius since Paris." He said clearly tired as he continued a conversation they seemed to have been having, his words must have meant something because as he finished his sentence there faces fell.

"What the bloody hell was he doing in _Paris_?" Lily spat getting angry but you could still sense the worry.

"Sirius was all the one for adventure, and he isn't half bad at it either, If anyone can get through that place in this point of time it's pad foot." Remus pointed out although he did still look concerned. Lily sighed and shrugged.

"I guess you're…" But Harry cut her of with a loud clear of his throat as they hadn't noticed - despite the noise- that they had come down stairs.

"Harry!" Lily jumped turning to her son.

"We Wer-" Snape began but Harry stopped him.

"Why should we be worried Sirius is in Paris?" Harry asked plainly.

"It's none of your concern." Snape replied.

"Well actually it is," Hermione said. " Sirius is Harry's Godfather and He's also part of the order, so if he were to accidentally" she used air quotes when she said that word. "go looking for Information in a dangerous place , something could happen to him… all because certain members of the order are reluctant to share information." Hermione continued stepping forward and giving a death glare at her old potions master but her voice was sadder as she finished "Accidents happen…look at us." And in that moment everyone who had been in Liverpool - the six younger ones- remembered a time when Hermione would have never spoken like that to a professor, when Ron would of joked about it and Ginny would have laughed, when Harry would of said that and Snape would have yelled and The twins would have sniggered… But none of that happened , nothing happened.

"Your Godfather will be fine Harry." Kingsley said breaking the silence "and I fully expect that he'll tell you everything when he returns, no matter what everyone else thinks but in the meantime… be grateful for what you do know and Just stay clear of France." Kingsley said.

"But what about Mad-eye?" Ron butted in sounding bitter.

"You know him he'll be fine." Tonks said comfortingly but Ron just shrugged it of and the adults could tell none of the teenagers were happy with Kingsley's agreement.

Ooo

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George were locked out of the Kitchen like old times and forced to resort to the old extendable ears. Not that they did any good of course , The nine adults aloud in the room seemed to have gone through more effort to keep their conversations secret than before.

"No good," Fred said shacking his head as he reeled up the ear "even with out that bloody cat eating it, It's no good."

"I miss him" Hermione pinned stepping back from the banister "Sometimes I regret letting him go."

"Well yeah I'm sure he would have loved it! Travelling the world and attacking people… not that he didn't do that before." George said leaning on the banister and looking far less frightened as someone having a murderer step forward to them with a scowl on there face should do.

"I could kill you with my thumb you know." She threatened but George just shrugged and walked to his twin.

"that's exactly my point."

Hermione was going to snap back with some witty retort but words failed her , he was right of course , that's just who she was now and she hated it.

"This is ridiculous!" Ron said. "The orders week at the moment, we need to put all our effort into trying to gain the power we once had and has anyone actually heard anyone talk about horcruxes? I mean Dumbledore told us about them so why aren't we working on that?"

Harry tensed at the mention of Horcruxes , and his mind went through everything that had lead up to that. Lessons with Dumbledore , the prophecy - the one saying Harry couldn't live at the same time as voldermort that had been taking up his thoughts since he had heard it - Fighting at the Ministry were Sirius had almost died, and now where was he? Of in some dangerous country the had thought was fine just hours earlier. This wasn't good enough, they needed to take action , and not in secret.

"Ron's right," Harry said. "We need to do something helpful… For the Greater Good." everyone stared at him for a few seconds before sighing and nodding.

"But what are we going to do?" Fred asked and Ginny piped up sounding perfectly sane.

"We wait, I don't know, say 48 hours and if they don't tell us anything or if Sirius or Mad-eye isn't back then we leave. Go off on our own and actually try and do some good for this war." She sounded so determined and the plan made sense , and everyone would have agreed if they didn't know Ginny was crazy, but they did so they saw it from the other point of view.

"But don't they need us around here more? We can't just leave the order." Hermione said cautiously.

"Screw the order!" Ron said " I agree with Ginny."

"But-" Harry said sheepishly.

"But what?" Ron demanded.

"Well , the Horcruxes… that's what we need to focus on." He tried to explain.

"yeah and that's what we'll be doing." Ginny said like that should have been the most obvious thing in the world.

"I know… I know that what you meant… But shouldn't I-?" He continued awkwardly but all five of them gave exasperated sighs and a laugh.

"Honestly Harry do you think we're gonna let you do this alone?" George asked.

"We-" Harry started but Fred cut him of.

"Here and we thought that geeky maths guy had replaced you completely." He chuckled and everyone else - even Harry giving up- laughed, It was good to laugh again and it felt like they had gone back in time and were just the same six teenagers laughing with the weasley twins as the order conspired beneath them.

"Lunch!" Mrs Weasly called from the kitchen signifying the meeting was over and bringing the young adults back to earth.

They entered the Kitchen and no more than the nine who knew what was happening with Kingsley , Mad-eye and Sirius were eating with them that day. Tonks was cleaning up a cup she'd smashed and Mrs. Weasley and Lily were at the counter cleaning dishes and chatting. Mr. Weasley , Kingsly and Snape were in deep conversation about something at one end of the table and Remus was sitting awkwardly next to Fleur as she restrained him from poking little baby Victiore who Bill was cradling.

They took seats and picked at the sandwiches on the table.

"Do you know when Charlie will get here?" Hermione asked taking seats next to Remus, Teddy, Bill, Fleur and Victiore.

"Not a clue…It might not be for a while , we need people across the world to get more members, that's what Dumbledore always told us to do anyway." Bill replied.

"Yeah , well Dumbledore told us to look for Horcruxes." Harry said under his breath as he took a seat opposite them , but he had underestimated how loud he'd said it because Hermione shot him a look and the adults in that corner stared at him.

"Harry, things are complicated… Horcruxes just aren't our top priority." Remus explained.

"Oh I know. The things we need to destroy to get to voldermort, why would we be looking for them? What was I thinking?" He said sarcastically.

"Listen to Remus." said fleur trying to get Teddy to sit. "there eez no point in arguing … we know what we are doing."

"Yeah well I don't." Harry pointed out and all of the older members opened there mouth to say something but Harry snapped. "and don't you dare say it's none of my concern ,did you not hear that prophesy?"

"Yes we did… I still don't know why Trelawney got Murdered." Remus sighed trying to change the subject. Further down the table Ginny's ears pricked up and her stomach dropped. She remembered what had happened to the Divination teacher, how they had only found what had been left of the body when someone went to ask if she was coming down to dinner, that at first they hadn't even noticed her because of the state she had been left in. A pile of flesh oozing with blood that had been charred so the teacher was almost cooked left by the fire, how it had only caught any attention because it smelt faintly of cooking sherry.

Ginny remembered how the Professor had been crystal gazing and hadn't heard the Killer move in , step forward gingerly with a shinning silver knife held high. How a strangled cry had barely left her lips before the first fatal knife wound had been stabbed. She remembered how the Murderer had watched the flesh burn with almost pitiless eyes and how they had left the meat to cool and ooze and contaminated the room before they climbed back down the ladder and disposed of the evidence and then left for Liverpool. Ginny remembered everything , Ginny remembered because she had been the one to do it.

Severus reached down for the butter knife and she looked into his cold black eyes and remembered it all.

"NO!" she yelled staggering back.

"Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley asked uncertainly.

"This is Sev , remember? He wont hurt you." Lily said calmly. But Ginny wasn't listening she kicked her chair away and backed into the wall.

"No… No! You-you… you made me you said…" Ginny trailed off and Harry reached for her arm but she jerked away.

"Don't touch me!" She was crying now, and as the tears stained her cheeks and she began to shake more she edged towards the door.

"You- you… How could you?" Ginny spat at the Potions master but he just stood there emotionless and anger like Ginny had never felt before burned inside her. She pounced over the table and pinned Snape against counter.

"Tell me why?" She spat and people immediately started pulling her of him. She yanked free of there grasp after quite a lot of struggling and glared at them all.

"I'm not crazy." She said "Not Crazy , not like I was" She repeated and her eyes fell on Snape as she finished " Because now I remember."

"No you don't." Severus said as if he was embarrassed of her outburst. "Not everything…" He tried to explain but Ginny backed away shaking her head.

"No, I wont believe you not this time." her last few words were almost a whisper before she sprinted through the Kitchen and pounded down the front door into the rain and she was long gone before anyone had a chance of finding her.

**Okay… OK , slightly disturbed by my own Imagination right now… Urm… I'm scared of myself… sooo… Review? Please? O.o :S**


	5. The Painted Man

**So my friend was threatening me if I didn't update this story soon so I thought if I valued my life I should probably write some, but lucky for you it means that you get a new chapter fairly soon , please review because I wont update this story again until someone other than the people that know me review so if you want more just write a sentence or two telling me that because I know you're there! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Chapter. 5 - the Painted man.

"Lumos." Harry muttered holding his wand higher and surveying the area.

"Ginny!" Ron called from beside him.

"Ginny!" George called , lighting his own wand.

"GINNY!" Harry repeated desperately.

"So what do you suppose that was all about anyway?" Hermione asked.

"Well you know her, right now she doesn't know what's what , maybe she thinks because Snape killed Dumbledore he's the bad guy." Ron shrugged.

"Then what was the 'You made me' thing all about?" Fred asked.

"Well maybe she's started Imagining things." Harry tried, "But right now I'm more worried about finding her and not why."

"Let's try down here." Hermione said pointing her own lit wand tip down an alley.

"I'll carry on this way." Harry said pointing down the street.

"Well I'll come with you." Ron said stepping forward "We'll split up so we can cover as much distance quicker." He looked up at the moon "Because in a few days I wont be much help." They split of and soon the dark London streets were filled with calls for Ginny again.

…

The world around Ginny was covered with a thick mist , so the heavy fog made you blind short of a few meters. She lay on the pavement and tried to figure out were she was. She remembered everything that had happened in number 12 but once she had gotten out she had apperated to the first place that came to mind, she just didn't know were the bloody hell that was.

The sound of screeching tires made her realise it was not the pavement she was lying on , but the road and it wasn't until the sounds of the car got louder and tires got closer that she realised the car was coming right at her. She panicked and rolled to the left as quickly as possible just missing death with far to much skill than she should have and as she lay in the gutter she wondered just how skilled she was. Trelawney , she hated to think about it ,but Trelawney had been killed to precisely for any amateur so what had she forgotten? There must be something's she's missing.

She was tired and her head was pounding she thought it might burst which did not help her sanity, all she wanted to do was lie in the middle of the road and wait for death to come driving over her but she didn't have the energy to get back to the middle of the road so she just lay in the gutter as dirty rain started to coat her face , dropping from the tree above. She closed her eyes and try not to think about the unfamiliar surroundings and why she had thought of this place, or where 'this place' was.

Footsteps could be heard splashing in puddles but they must have been on the other side of the road where they couldn't see her through the fog , or else they just thought she was a tramp because she must have looked a state, soon the footsteps dyed away and all that could be heard for at least ten minutes was the heavy fall of the rain.

She was almost asleep , slipping into a sleep that she was sure would be full of terrible dreams but it was better than being left to her thoughts so she welcomed it gladly. But a warm hand slid on to her shoulder and her eyes jerked open as she sent her leg up to kick whoever was there. It hit a man who had a large trench coat and a dark cap in the stomach but he didn't show any pain , in fact it looked like nothing had happened to him.

"Ginny Weasley?" He asked, his voice sounded kind , it wasn't to deep and it wasn't high, but it was kind , far to kind for such a threatening figure leaning over a confused girl.

"How do you know my name?" She demanded but not being able to hide the scared edge to her voice at all.

"I've heard a lot about you." He said with a laugh, the cap was pulled over his face so she couldn't see his eyes but his smile was a dazzling one that Ginny couldn't help but return a little, but she was wary of the stranger so it disappeared almost immediately.

"from who?" She asked, not getting up from the ground so the man took a seat next to her.

"If you come with me you'll find out." He said again with another kind laugh.

"that doesn't seem like a good a reason to follow a stranger." She replied wearily, pushing her self into a sitting position on the curb.

"A true Weasley still, all that training didn't effect you much." He said his smile seemed to soften then , but it also faded a little to which made Ginny worry enough to consider leaving with him.

"What's that supposed to mean? how do you know what a true weasley's like?" She questioned.

"I suppose you could say I was part of the order." he said mysteriously , keeping his head down.

"_You're _part of the order?" Ginny asked astonished because for some reason out of everything the stranger had said that was the one she found hardest to believe.

"Well…" He started " a while back , not technically _part _of the order , just a participating observer." He explained but just making Ginny more and more confused by the second.

"for a stranger who wants me to follow them your not really doing a very good job on the persuading front." She noted and the man smiled again.

He stood up and looked down at her.

"Are you coming or not?"

"Sorry, can't trust you." She said dryly getting comfortable on the gutter again, the man groaned like he was causing her a great inconvenience.

"Your name is Ginny Molly Weasley, you got mainly O's and E's on your O.W.L's and also had a couple of A's , you never finished your NEWT's because you went to Liverpool were you lost your mind and you spent a year in an insane asylum now you've started remembering things , things that just make you even more confused." He listed things of about her life like she was part of a shopping list but he also had a hint of annoyance in his voice.

She stared up at him through the rain and felt more unsettled by the fact she couldn't see his face than ever.

"You creep! Who are you? Are you inside my head? Are you stalking me?" She demanded, searching about her person for her wand. The man chuckled and said,

"Of course I'm not in your head, and I'm defiantly not stalking you. Most of that was just what she told me, the rest I can guess because well… your back."

"Who's she?" Ginny demanded.

"Come with me and you'll find out." the man persisted.

"What do you mean I'm back? I've never been here before." She said slightly defensively.

"Yes you have, you may not know where this is but you remember it , maybe not properly but it seems familiar." He said like he was explaining her own thoughts and Ginny didn't like it at all because he was spot on.

"How do you know that?" she spat.

"Because I was there when they trained you." He spoke so simply about things Ginny couldn't remember, She took in every detail of the man and struggled to find something that seemed familiar.

"I don't remember you." She said but she had lost the fierce edge to her voice and she sounded vulnerable and scared again.

"You wouldn't this is the first time we've properly met." he sighed and looked around. "Look I can leave you hear in the cold and send Nutter out to get you , or you can save them the trouble and come with me now." he offered, Ginny hated the sound of this 'Nutter' because who ever it was sounded like they could do some damage so she stood up and tried to look the man in the eye but his hat was to low down.

"Alright , I'll come with you, but only because I can't find my wand and I don't like the sound of this 'Nutter'." she said wearily and the two of them set of down the street.

It was a surprisingly short walk to there destination but that wasn't what surprised Ginny most because there destination was a small run down cottage in the middle of a field full of cow pats. It looked completely deserted and Ginny considered making a break for it on there way down the hill but something kept her with him.

When the got to the houses entrance the man in the trench coat looked around as if someone would spy on two people in the middle of a stinky field and opened the door letting Ginny through.

"Nutter! She's here!" He bellowed through one of the doors leading of from the small room that was covered with dust and looked like it hadn't been touched for about 50 years. The man walked to the table and took of his hat, Ginny almost Jumped when she saw his Electric purple hair fall out of it, he took of his coat and Ginny saw his skin was covered in what looked like paint stains. His eyes were Gold and his gaze gave you goose bumps and it all looked 100% natural.

"Err…" Ginny said not being able to stop gawping at him. "you seem…artistic." She noted awkwardly.

The man laughed, leaned back in his chair and said. "Yeah I am , It's the way I was made but that's not the reason for why I look like someone tried to drown me in a paint bucket."

"Why is it then?" She asked leaning on the old plain counters.

"It's what we're made like." He answered simply putting his feet on the table.

"Who's we?"

"Heck if I know." The man shrugged , and Ginny couldn't see how you couldn't be bothered to find out why you looked covered in paint.

"So you're not Human?" she asked wearily and for reasons Ginny couldn't explain the man laughed again.

"Sort of."

Footsteps could be heard coming down stairs so Ginny stood to attention ready to brace her self for whatever came next.

"I really don't think we need to use code-names when we're not on a mission." came a dreamy voice from one of the many doors. "Hello Ginny." Ginny's heart leapt as she recognised the voice and she fell in the gaze of the glassy expression that belonged to Luna Lovegood.

**Well there it is please review to tell me what you think because I'm not updating until someone other than my friends reviews.**


	6. The race begun

**Well hello! Looking forward to a new chapter are we, hmmm? Well, well, well you'll just have to wait and see!… That was a bit pointless there is a new chapter and I hope you enjoy it! Also I thought I'd better warn you now that it's been along time since I've been to Liverpool so my knowledge on it is a little rusty.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Chapter.6 - The race begun.

Ginny pounded across the room and flung her arms around Luna and never wanted to let her go, the last few hours were forgotten as tears of joy fled from her eyes.

"What happened to you?!" She demanded when she finally pulled away. It's not very often you saw Luna's dreamy expression turn to sorrow but at that her face fell.

"after they killed Neville … It was rather odd… we should have been stuck solid from all the shock we felt but our body's just cast spells on there own accord through anger. Greyback had Ron, Hermione was pinned down by. Fred and George were in fight and I couldn't see Harry , I think he chased one of the Death Eaters and you were… else where." Luna said awkwardly which was another thing it took a lot to hear from Luna but Ginny shuddered as she could almost feel the water wash over her again and the fear that had pounded in her heart that night returned. "I was fighting a death eater, I don't know who they had there hood down, but next thing I know they have me and there pulling me down an ally way and it all went black. Three day later I woke up here."

Ginny sank into a chair at the table and thought about Luna's tale for a bit.

"How come you could tell Lily you were safe but not where you were?" She asked.

"It's imply of course… Dumbledore told me not too." For a second Ginny could have sworn she had misheard and even though she was supposed to be the crazy one she knew for certain Snape Killed Dumbledore… _Snape! _Anger flared up inside Ginny again but she tried to squash it down.

"Luna, Dumbledore's dead." She said awkwardly and Luna took a seat opposite next to the painted man and smiled.

"Oh I know, he didn't tell me personally. Gunther told me everything Dumbledore told him."

"Gunther?" Ginny asked but the painted man raised his hands as if surrendering and gave a weak smile.

"That's me." he said.

"and what did he say exactly?" Ginny asked cautiously still not trusting the stranger completely.

"That I have to stay here and not let people know, that once you're back it means the war will start again soon but we have to stay way." Luna answered simply and like that should be enough reason for Ginny to stay.

"that doesn't make any sense , and No offence to Gunther, why should you believe him?"

"Why should he be lying?" Luna said slightly stubbornly

"It's Dumbledore… Of course it's not going to make any bloody sense." Gunther defended and Ginny couldn't help but think these were to very good points and Luna had not only been staying with this man for a year and she was perfectly find but as far as she knew he hadn't given away any information and she was her friend and Ginny should trust her.

Ginny sighed and searched both there eyes for a long moment and saying.

"So what exactly do we have to do?"

Luna smiled before Gunther said, "First- you need to rest , and then… we've got a little shopping to do."

Xxx

"It's been 3 days!" Hermione exclaims as they come out of yet another empty London street. "I think we need to broaden our range a little bit , If she's still in London now she wont be tomorrow."

"Where would she go?" Ron asked as he pulled his wand down lower to light up Hermione's face.

"I don't know have you checked with the asylum?" Hermione asked but Harry replied with a shake of his head,

"I've already phoned , they're looking for her as much as we are. But if Ginny doesn't want to be found and we can't find her, the asylum has no luck!"

"I was thinking…" Fred began but trailed of.

"What?" Harry asked stepping forward.

"Well… maybe we should stop looking for her and start looking for Horcruxes… I mean it was her Idea and that was over 48 hours ago so maybe she started looking." He said sheepishly.

The others looked at each other trying to decide and eventually, one by one, they all agreed it was there best option.

…

Everything was set, the next night the five of them would set out in hunt for horcruxes. leaving the secretive order behind them. And they all lay in bed that night not sure when they would next be lying in a comfortable bed. So , savouring it, they all slept soundly. All except Hermione who was tossing and turning , her covers had been kicked of as she tried to escape the trap of dreams.

She was trapped in a whirl of black fog , that got tighter and tighter by the second with no way out. Occasionally images would flash into her head but they were to blurry to make out and she could hear voices to… oh the voices, screaming as if they're being tortured and people yelling for someone to run or move. The whole thing seemed so horribly familiar , suddenly there was a crash and everything was too quiet , colour was seeping into the world as if a paint pot had been knocked over. And the images that appeared came clearer once she got a good look at it there was a moment of overwhelming relieve that she didn't quite understand as she read the words on a sign, _Blackbird lane._

She woke up with a start covered in cold sweat and gasping for breath.

"I know where she is." she mumbled , then pounded out of bed as she realised what she knew "I know where she is! She said louder but then realised she didn't want to wake anyone up so she ran down the hall as quickly and as quietly as she could .

She knocked on Ron's door as she opened it and sat heavily on the side of his bed shaking him awake.

"Ron!…Ron!" She whispered "Wake up! I know where she is"

The werewolf jerked awake , took one look at the intruder and pulled the covers over his chest.

"Bloody hell Hermione!" he groaned.

"wake up!" she said again pointlessly" I know where she is! Ginny! I know where she is!" and with that she bounded out the door to rouse the others.

5 minutes later , Harry, Ron , Fred and George had had no other choice but to confusedly follow a bursting Hermione out onto the street outside 12 Grimmauld place.

"Hermione!" Ron called as she crossed the road with out looking, she jogged on the spot on the other side of the road as if she couldn't stand still.

"What are you doing?!" Harry Demanded as he wrapped his arms around him desperately trying to keep warm as his breath made clouds.

"Ginny!" she said sounding just as crazy as the person she had mentioned. "I know where she is!"

"what so we're just going to go , just like that?" George asked wearily.

"Harry? You wrote the note, right? You were gonna leave it out when we left?" she asked , smiling insanely as she started hoping on the spot instead.

"Yeah." Harry said slowly like he didn't get why that was important.

"so they'll find it! We were gonna leave anyway! Why not do it now!?" she exclaimed. The others looked at each other doubtfully for a second before shrugging.

"Fine" Harry said and Hermione held out her arm so they could apperate , one by one they grabbed Hermione's arm until George was the only one left. As he placed his hand on hers he asked what everyone else was thinking.

"where exactly is she?"

"Not a clue. But if I apperate I know I'll turn up there." she said smiling wickedly and before anyone could change there mind she disappeared with a loud cracking noise.

**There we go! Please Review and tell me what you think!**


	7. Just ruined the story flow here

**I'm taking a brake from this fan fiction and another. Sorry but I will be back one my work load dies down a bit. I chose these two stories because the least people seemed to be interested in them, including me because I'm excited about a Gallagher Girls series I've started and I might be writing and posting a Batman story series if I find the time. Both of these will be updated slowly because I can barely find the time to write this but if I carried on with these two nothing would be updated.**

**Like I said I promise I will carry on with these. I might even update a few times during the Christmas Holidays. But for now I must rest… :D**

**Sorry again.**

**Yours - **

**PigeonjayPotter**


	8. Just two more colours

**So so so so so sorry for not updating in ages but I sort of lost interest in this story and…ugh! Anyway I'm here now and this was originally going to be a ridiculously long chapter but because I haven't updated in so long I've split it up for you so be grateful! Cx And for lack of better chapter titles I apologize for the lack of imagination ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not won Harry Potter.**

Chapter.7 ~ Just two more colours.

The cool wind swept at the snow keeping it permanently unsettled on the icy ground. Alaska's air wasn't exactly cold, but it was cool and soothing and could turn your breath to clouds, but to much of it could easily make your fingers go numb and your nose go red and that's exactly what Ginny Weasley felt as she stood on the Pier with Luna Lovegood waiting for something that seemed unlikely ever to happen.

"Why so glum?" Gunther said cheerfully as he strolled up holding a hotdog.

"It's bloody freezing." Ginny snapped through chattering teeth. Gunther just shrugged as if it didn't effect him, which - Ginny had to remind her self- It might not have done because Gunther seemed to be mysteriously inhuman.

"A hotdog?" Luna asked as if only just noticing it and oblivious the rest of the conversation. "Did they have Scampi? I think I'll go check." she said dreamily and skipped of before they could say anything.

As Ginny watched her go she was reminded of another time, all the times before Liverpool she would have watched her skip down the halls of Hogwarts and when she had stood up to her against the Sytherin's. And then she was starring out at sea remembering the people she had left behind , but she stopped quickly because it was too painful, and instead she turned her thoughts to something else that had been bothering her.

"Gunther?" She asked carefully. He looked at her with a mischievous grin as if he knew what was coming.

"Yes?" he asked in the same reproachful tone Ginny had used.

"not to be rude or anything…" she started , looking out at the choppy ocean. "what exactly…_are_…you?" Gunther gave a short easy laugh and turned to face the sea as well.

"That's a complicated question."

"Then Uncomplicated it." She persisted and the painted man laughed again.

"I'm everything that makes someone human but I'm not one myself…Like something they tested before the real thing. A proto-type. But at the same time just something a board man put together with what was left at the end of an Art lesson." Ginny didn't say anything…she didn't know what to say so she just continued starring out at the raging sea's.

" we are the closest thing to human any Mystical creature could get…Maybe excluding werewolf's." he tried to elaborate but something caught Ginny's attention in that sentence.

"We? There are more of you?"

"Well, yeah, I'm not the only one." Gunther laughed again and then added. "Like the sound of it though… Gunther West the only Flabarnouk."

"Flabarnouk?" Ginny asked suspiciously.

"Yeah well I just made that up but I'm trying to get a thing going." he smiled and Ginny laughed remembering how scared of him she had been at the begging and in the week that she had known him she couldn't help but like him. It was strange , but being around Luna and Gunther made her feel sane again.

"Good luck with that." she told him as Luna skipped back to them with a piece of paper packed full of scampi.

"If you need proof just look over there." Gunther said and nodded his left, Ginny turned around and tried to focus her eyes on the pier a couple of yards away.

"Oi! Spark! Louisa!" Gunther called and all though it wasn't a very loud yell his voice obviously carried to the two figures who stood at the end of the pier and turned around to face him.

"Gunther!" came a male's voice that sounded vaguely familiar to Ginny , his voice wasn't that loud to them, but it was still loud enough to make it seem like he was standing next to them.

Gunther turned and walked down the pier without so much of a 'follow me'. the two figures on the other pier looked at each other before they started sprinting down there own pier. It was odd seeing three people so unnaturally colourful run against the dismal background of the grey clouds above them and the darkness that seemed to spread naturally in mid autumn. Luna and Ginny shared a glance and chased after them, Gunther only stopped when he and the two other colourful figures stopped by the shore with a lone boat bobbing up and down in the murky water.

"Spark!" he said throwing his arms around a tall man with electric red hair flecked with gold and fading black splodges covering his skin, Spark and Gunther had hands that were as equally artistic as the others but the woman, Louisa, were more delicate and small. She was smaller than Gunther and Spark but was still fairly tall, Her hair fell to her shoulders and was a lush pink that didn't look to bad with her purple 'paint stains' and pink what most people would assume was eye shadow but after getting to know people like Gunther Ginny and Luna would put there best guess on it being a collection of these peoples colourful bruises. Her eyes were also the dark purple that covered her skin but they seemed to glow as much as the gold in Gunther's and Spark's.

Once Gunther and the others had caught up as Ginny and Luna stood awkwardly in the background the two new comers eyes fell onto them. Louisa's purple eyes could hardly be seen through her pink fringe but her smile was kind compared to the toothy grin Spark was giving them that gave Ginny the impression that he was possessed.

He offered his hand and each of them shook in tern (Luna more willingly than Ginny who was put of by the smile)

"Luna, Ginny. I've heard a lot about you."

"We'll have time to catch up later we've got someone we've got to meet." Gunther said looking around as if the person he was referring too was going to jump out of no where.

"Wait, these weren't the people you said we had to meet?" Ginny questioned surprised, if she had to meet anymore new people everyone seemed to half expect her to remember her tortured little brain would implode.

"You get used to it," Luna spoke for the first time in a while. "He keeps a lot to himself but it will all get revealed…in the end, that's why I don't ask about his appearance because the truth is better than any answer he could ever give me." She smiled and for a second it looked as if her eyes had glazed over, but it must have just been the rain. The three creatures who made up the rainbow shared an awkward glance before walking deeper in land with Luna skipping behind them.

Ginny sighed, but a smile spread onto her lips at the same time. This was the craziest group of people she had ever spent her time with, But they made her feel safe and sane. And for the first time she was certain that she was glad she had left Grimmauld place and her brothers and Harry because this was probably the safest place on earth for a girl who had completely lost her mind. So in the spirit of Luna, she skipped off after them.

**So I hoped you enjoyed this because I probably wouldn't have posted it if it wasn't for Prisoner of Azkaban711 who has been bugging me to update this for ages and she's also been stressing over her German exam that I haven't been a part of so I'm updating so she doesn't have and entirely crap day tomorrow and to make up for my lack of work! So to thank here please go check her story? **

**Read and Review! You know the rules… :P**


End file.
